קרונוס
by Shouvin
Summary: תרגום של הסיפור   Chronos
1. הקדמה

אוקיי, זו התחלה של סיפור שאני מקווה שיהיה ארוך ומהנה.

קונג פו פנדה © לדרימוורקס

קרונוס © לסגה (golden axe )

העלילה, וכל מה שקשור לקרונוס (חוץ מהשם והמראה שלו) © לי.

פרולוג

התמונה הראשונה שהוא ראה בחייו הייתה הוריו נהרגים מול עיניו. זאת הסיבה שעד היום הוא מפחד פחד נוראי ממוות. זה גם היה המוטיבציה שלו, מה שדחף אותו להתאמן כל הזמן: הרצון להיות בן אלמוות.

בזמן שתלמיד רגיל התאמן בתור התחלה על שקי אגרוף, שהם בעצם בד מלא חול, הוא התאמן על עצים, על סלעים ועל מגנים. מגנים מפלדה. הרצון לנצח את המוות היה חזק.

אך תמיד באופן פלא, עוד לפני שהגיע לנקודה שבה הוא כבר לא הרגיש כלום, כל הכאב שהרגיש היה יבש. הוא לא דימם, ולא שבר שום עצם; רק חבורות סגולות נוצרו על גופו, אבל לא נראו בגלל צבעו הכהה.

התמונה השנייה שהוא זכר הייתה של פרידה: מתוך העריסה הוא זכר עריסה אחרת ובתוכה נמר אחר שדמה לו מאוד, שנלקח מול עיניו. הדבר שהוא זכר יותר מכל היה צבעו השונה של הנמר השני: לבן עם כתמים שחורים. גם אם חיפש בכל כוחו, מאז אותו זיכרון הוא לא מצא מעולם נמר אחר שהתקרב אפילו לצבע הזה.

את קרונוס עצמו, נמר קטן ושחור, לקח מישהו והשאיר אותו בהר שומם שלעיניו הצעירות היה מטושטש. ברבות הימים גדל לראות באותו הר את ביתו. שם מצא אותו צב גדול שהחליט לאמן אותו. בחוכמתו ראה הצב את הטרגדיה של הנמר הקטן, והחליט לאמן אותו בנפרד משאר העולם. כך יהיה בטוח.

הצב לימד אותו לחימה; ההר לימד אותו הישרדות. בגיל עשר הוא כבר קיפץ בין הסלעים ורץ בקלילות ובמהירות על השטח הסלעי של ההר. כשהגיע לגיל חמש עשרה כבר הגיע לנקודה שהוא כבר לא מרגיש שום כאב. אם חוטב עצים רגיל היה חוטב עץ יחיד ברבע שעה, קרונוס יכול היה להוריד עצים באגרוף אחד, בלי להרגיש כאב. במשך שנים היה רגוע ובטוח בעצמו ובכוחו.

החיזיון היה נקודת המפנה. אחרי זמן ארוך מדי שבו מורו הצב לא הגיע, קרונוס התחיל לדאוג, ואז הגיע החיזיון, והוא שזעזע אותו מהיסוד.

בחזיון הוא ראה דמות מטושטשת עשויה שחור לבן, שמכופפת את האצבע, ואחרי זה הבזק חזק – ומוות.

הוא מעולם לא חווה את המוות על בשרו, אבל לא היה ספק: הריק השחור של השכחה היה המוות. אותה טראומה שקיבל בגלל המוות של הוריו- עכשיו הרגיש אותה בעצמו, וההרגשה הפחידה אותו יותר מכל דבר אי פעם.

הוא היה חייב לעשות משהו, לשחרר את הרגשות הכלואים בו. אם היה עובר מישהו באזור היה בורח מיד לכיוון השני, מפני שקרונוס הוציא את פחדו ותסכולו על כל דבר שהיה מסביבו: עצים נמחצו, סלעים התרסקו והחיות הקטנות ברחו כל עוד נפשם בם. כיוון שמזמן כבר לא הרגיש כאב- לא היה לו מנוס מההרגשה הנוראה; ההרגשה של המוות.

מאז אותו הבזק לא מצא עוד שלווה.

* * *

><p>תגידו לי מה אתם חושבים.<p>

אם אקבל מספיק תגובות טובות אני אמשיך להעלות (יש לי כבר מס' פרקים כתובים)

בלי תגובות רעות בבקשה.

קונג פו פנדה © לדרימוורקס

קרונוס © לסגה (golden axe )

העלילה, וכל מה שקשור לקרונוס (חוץ מהשם והמראה שלו) © לי.


	2. הקרב והעיר

**טוב, זה הפרק השני.**  
><strong>אני רואה שאף-אחד לא מגיב, אבל על הגרסא באנגלית היו מספר אנשים שהתעניינו, וזה מספיק בשבילי כדי להעלות גם גרסא מתורגמת<strong>

**קונג פו פנדה אחד ושתיים © דרימוורקס**  
><strong>השם והמראה הרעיוני של קרונוס © סגה<strong>

**כל מה שקשור לקרונוס (חוץ מהמראה והשם) © לי**

**תהנו 3-:!**

* * *

><p><span>פרק ראשון<span>- The fight and the city

היה זה בוקר רגיל בארמון הג'ייד. החמישייה התעוררו לבוקר בהיר וליום אימונים נוסף. לוחם - הדרקון, כהרגלו, היה במטבח עוד לפני שכולם קמו וזלל לו מהעוגיות של קוף - לשם שינוי בהסכמתו של קוף (הוא עשה איתו עסק- עוגייה בעד צלחת נודלס). מאסטר שיפו היה כרגיל במערה שלו ממלמל לעצמו "שלווה,שלווה", אפילו טיגריס הרגישה משוחררת מהרגיל.

הכל היה כרגיל כשהגיע שליח אל הארמון, נושא הודעה דחופה לחמישיה וללוחם הדרקון (שעוד לא גמר לזלול). מאסטר שיפו היה הראשון לקבל את פניו. כשקרא את ההודעה פניו נותרו שלווים - בניגוד חד לפחדו הברור של השליח: גדוד של חיילים קרנפים מתקרבים אל העיר הבירה במטרה לכבוש אותה.

לא היה זמן לבזבז- חמישת הלוחמים הצעירים ולוחם הדרקון ("מה, אין הפסקת חטיפים?")

יצאו לדרך מצויידים אך ורק בנשק שאותו הם מפתחים כבר שנים - קונג פו.

**...**

עוד לילה ללא שינה עבר על קרונוס.

הנמר השחור שמח לראות את השמש עולה סוף-סוף, קם למתוח את איבריו ויצא ממאורתו.

כהרגלו יצא מהמערה ועשה עיקוף זריז סביב ההר בחיפוש אחר מזון, כשסיים את הארוחה עלה אל קצה ההר כדי להשקיף על האזור וראה את הדבר הבא: גדוד עצום של קרנפים תקף את עיר הבירה.

בתחילה הגיב קרונוס באדישות למראה, אבל הדבר הבא ניער אותו מהר - החיילים פרצו אל העיר באכזריות ושיספו למוות חיילים ואזרחים, אזרחים תמימים. את זה קרונוס כבר לא יכל לסבול. המראה החזיר לו את הזיכרון של שני האנשים (כנראה הוריו) משוספים למוות מול עיניו בהיותו תינוק חסר אונים. והתמונה הביאה איתה את אותו חזיון של הריק השחור - החזיון של המוות.

קרונוס שאג שאגה נוראית וירד מפסגת ההר אל השטח בקפיצה אחת, יוצר בנחיתתו על האדמה שברים כמו שכדור תותח עושה בחומה, ופצח בריצה מיידית לעבר העיר- אל עבר הגדוד התוקף אותה.

**...**

לוחם הדרקון והחמישיה כבר היו בדרכם אל העיר, כשנעצרו על מקומם- מפני שקרונוס כבר היה שם.

חיילים מעולפים ומובסים עפו לכל עבר, שריונות נסדקו ונופצו על גבי נושאיהם, נשקים נשברו, מגנים התנפצו וחיילים נהדפו בקצב שהדהים את החמישיה.

החמישייה החליטו החלטה מהירה לחזור אל הארמון, כשראו שהנמר המסתורי כבר הביס את הגדוד ללא שריטה, למעשה עושה בשבילם את העבודה.

אבל משהו עצר אותם; הנמר שאג בקול על הגדוד מחוסר ההכרה. טיגריס נגעה בכתפו של פו להסב את תשומת ליבו למחזה,וכולם הסתובבו חזרה לראות. שום תגובה לא באה מהקרנפים המעולפים, והנמר השחור תפס בזעמו את החייל הקרוב ביותר בידו השמאלית ושלף טפרים חזקים כפלדה מידו הימנית. הוא הרים את אגרופו -

קוף, עגור, צפע ומאנטיס היו הראשונים לפעול: הם התנפלו על קרונוס עם סדרת מכות מהירות, קרונוס נדהם ממיומנותם של יריביו, אך לאחר קרב קצר הדף אותם והארבעה מצאו את עצמם במרחק של 20 מטרים מהאויב ומחוסרי הכרה. קרונוס שאג בכאב, דבר שלא הרגיש מאז נעוריו, ונפל אל ארבע רגליים. הם הצליחו לפגוע בו בשני מקומות ברגליים; בקרסול השמאלי ובחלק האחורי של הירך הימני- אזורים שבהם השתמש בעיקר כשעמד על שני רגליים. הוא עדיין היה מסוגל ללכת אל ארבע, אם ישתמש בעיקר ברגליים הקדמיות.

הבאה לתקוף הייתה טיגריס, קרונוס זינק עליה עם אגרוף וטיגריס בזריזות הציבה יד כדי להתגונן.

טעות נוראית. טיגריס הוטחה לאחור מעולפת גם היא. היא הייתה היריבה הכי חסינה לכאב שקרונוס התמודד במשך כל חייו. הוא אמנם הדף אותה בקלות, אבל ניזוק גם בעצמו- הוא שבר את היד. המראה של הנמרה נהדפת אחורה גרמה לעוד תמונה להופיע בראשו: קרב על גשר מרוחק, זיכרון שאפילו לא היה שלו.

לוחם הדרקון לא הראה שום תגובה למתרחש מולו, אומנם בפנים הוא היה המום: טיגריס הובסה עם אגרוף אחד! הפנדה לא איבד עשתונות, וקפץ להילחם בקרונוס אחרי שכל השאר הובסו בבזיון. קרונוס החוויר: שחור-לבן הבזיק מול עיניו, ולרגע לא יכל לראות כלום. כשחזרה ראייתו, באה איתו גם ההבנה. התמונה המטושטשת של היצור מחזיון המוות הייתה ברורה מתמיד. הרוצח מהחזיון - היה הפנדה.

* * *

><p><strong> מקווה שאהבתם!<strong>

**מוקדש בעיקר לחבר'ה בישראל, אין כמעט פנפיקים בעברית!**


	3. דיון

**קונג פו פנדה אחד ושתיים © דרימוורקס**  
><strong>השם והמראה הרעיוני של קרונוס © סגה<strong>

**כל מה שקשור לקרונוס (חוץ מהמראה והשם) © לי**

פרק שני- The Discussion

קרונוס התעשת. "זה הוא, זה הוא!" חשב, אך לא היה מסוגל להוציא מילה. הוא היה מבועת.

הוא נסוג לאחור בפחד, בעוד שהפנדה המשיך להתקדם אליו. צעד אחרי צעד, עד שלבסוף קרונוס נצמד בגבו לקיר. "אתה שלי, חתלתול" הפנדה אמר מכווץ את עיניו. קרונוס כבר לא יכל לסבול יותר, הוא זינק מהקיר אל הפנדה וחבט בבטנו עם היד שעדיין הייתה שלימה.

לא נראה שהאגרוף מכאיב לפנדה, אך הוא בכל זאת נהדף אחורה מספר צעדים מעוצמת המכה, שזעזע את שיווי המשקל שלו.

מס' צעדים אלו הספיקו לפתח בריחה שקרונוס ניצל כדי לברוח. בקפיצה אחת במלוא הכוח שנשאר בו, הוא עקף את הפנדה. נחיתה כואבת אחת מאחורי גבו של פו והוא כבר לא היה שם.

קרונוס רץ כמה שיכל. הכאבים בשלושה מהגפיים שלו היו נוראיים, אבל לא היה לו אכפת: המוות היה שם - הוא חייב לברוח בכל מחיר! בקושי רב הצליח להגיע למאורה בה נהג לישון.

מספיק היה לו קשה ללכת על שניים בגלל רגליו האחוריות הפצועות, אבל גם על ארבע היה קשה לו ללכת בגלל היד השבורה. "לפחות זה יסיח אותי מהחזיונות" הרהר. כשהגיע לאחר הליכה מפרכת למערה קרס בפינת המערה, מתכרבל אל תוך עצמו, ונרדם לבסוף, למרות הכאבים.

"זה היה היצור הכי חזק שראיתי מעודי" פו אמר, פורק את ההלם שהצטבר בו במשך הקרב, "הוא הביס את כולם בלי שום שריטה!"

"לא נכון" קוף התנגד, "בעצמי הצלחתי לפגוע לו ברגל."

"נכון," הוסיף עגור, "ואני פגעתי לו בקרסול בעצמי. ואני חייב להוסיף, הבחור עשוי **מפלדה**! ממש כמו..."

"-כמוני?" טיגריס התערבה בשיחה.

"כן," הסכים. "אבל קרה דבר ממש מוזר כשאני התייצבתי מולו," פו המשיך, "הוא.. אני לא יודע, כשהוא ראה אותי האישונים שלו התרחבו, הוא כופף אוזניים ונרתע." פו התכופף בתיאטרליות, וכופף את אוזניו בשתי ידיים, מדגים את המראה.

"כמו אישיות אחרת לגמרי.." אמר שיפו בהרהור.

"מאסטר שיפו! מתי הגעת?" נבהל פו (כרגיל).

"הייתי כאן כל הזמן, אתה צריך להיות יותר ערני," אמר שיפו בשלוותו האופיינית.

"אז לפי מה שאתה אומר זה לא היה הוא שנלחם?"

"לא בדיוק; זה היה הוא, אבל משהוא אחר לגמרי הניע אותו. איך אמרת שהוא ברח בסוף?" הוא שאל בהרהור.

"כן, אז..." פו כחכח בגרונו, "כפי שהתחלתי להגיד, שהוא נרתע ממני. אבל ברגע שכמעט תפסתי אותו - העיניים שלו הצטמצמו שוב, והוא זינק וברח..." שיפו החוויר.

"מה קרה, מאסטר?" טיגריס התחילה לדאוג למראה פניו החיוורות של שיפו.

"הוא לא שולט בעצמו.." אמר.

פו התערב: "ושכחתי להזכיר שהוא הצליח לברוח רק בגלל שדחף אותי עם היד הטובה."

...

כולם הפנו את מבטיהם אל פו.

"היד **הטובה**?" שאלה טיגריס.

"כן, כשהוא הביס אותך הוא שאג והחזיק את היד הימנית שלו..."

טיגריס הגיבה בדחיפות: "אז לפי מה שאתם אומרים עכשיו, הוא שוכב עכשיו איפה-שזה-לא-יהיה, עם שני רגליים פגועות, ושלישית שבורה, ובקושי יכול ללכת?" היא ידעה מכולם הכי טוב איך נמר הולך על ארבע. המחסור ביד הקדמית הוא קריטי בהליכה על ארבע, והיא לא הצליחה להבין איך הצליח אפילו לברוח.

שתיקה מעיקה השתררה. שובר את השתיקה, אמר שיפו בפסקנות: "צריך לעזור לו. עגור- אתה אחראי להביא אותו." עגור הגיב בדחיפות "מה!..אב..אנ.."

"אני אעשה את זה," אמרה טיגריס.

כל המבטים הופנו אליה. היא הרגישה לא נוח להיות באותו מצב מביך, שפו היה בו בדרך כלל, ויותר מפעם אחת.

"דבר ראשון, הוא לא ישתף פעולה אחרי הקרב האחרון איתנו, ואני הכי קרובה לנצח אותו."

"אבל בי הוא לא העז לגעת!" פו התערב.

"נכון, אבל הוא יעשה הכל כדי לברוח ממך - אתה אמרת שלמרות שהיה פצוע הוא ברח ממך. חוץ מזה מה תעשה, **תבריח** אותו לכאן?" כולם צחקקו, אפילו שיפו העלה חיוך. פו נחר בבוז.

"דבר שני, אנחנו מסוג דומה; נמר ופנתר שניהם ממשפחת החתוליים, מה שיכול להגביר את הסיכוי שישתף איתי פעולה. דבר שלישי, שכחת שאין לנו מושג לאיפה הוא ברח. אני יכולה לאתר אותו."

את המשפט האחרון אמרה טיגריס כשהיא מצביעה על אפה: " ודבר אחרון, כשניצבתי מולו היה לו מבט כאילו הוא... _מכיר_ אותי."

שאר החמישיה החליפו מבטים, מושכים בכתפיהם. שיפו העיף מבט ארוך לעבר ההרים, ולאחר זמן מה קבע: "בסדר גמור. את תלכי."

העגור שמח שירדה ממנו המשימה המסוימת ה_זאת_.

קונג פו פנדה © לדרימוורקס

קרונוס © לסגה (golden axe )

העלילה, וכל מה שקשור לקרונוס (חוץ מהשם והמראה שלו) © לי


	4. יד עוזרת

**קונג פו פנדה אחד ושתיים ****© דרימוורקס**  
><strong>השם והמראה הרעיוני של קרונוס <strong>**© סגה**

**כל הסיפור וכל מה שקשור לקרונוס ****(חוץ מהמראה והשם****) © לי**

**בבקשה תגיבו! זה קר לוקח מספק שניות. אפילו תגובות כמו "מגניב" "עלוב" "אהבתי" "לא אהבתי" יספיקו  
><strong>

פרק שלישי- A helping hand

טיגריס יצאה לדרכה אחרי הדרכה קצרה מפו, ממה שהספיק לראות לאיפה ברח הנמר השחור.

היעד הראשון הייתה עיר הבירה. מחוץ לעיר היו ראיות ברורות מכל עבר לקרב שלהם נגד קרונוס, ובתוך העיר היה עדיין נזק גדול מהפשיטה של הכובשים.

כשנכנסה לעיר וביקשה הנחיות לכיוון שקרונוס ברח, לא משנה למי פנתה, כל אחד שדיברה איתו אמר לה את אותו הדבר, מי בפחד וחרדה ומי בפחות: "אל תיכנסי לאיזור של הר האבדון."

"בשום פנים, את שומעת?" צעקה אחריה זקנה אחת שהתווספה לרשימה ארוכה של אנשים שלא נתנו לה שום הנחיות. אחרי זה טיגריס התייאשה מחוסר העזרה המופגן, והחליטה לסמוך אך ורק על עצמה.

בהתחלה היה קל למדי לאתר את העקיבות - לפי ההרס שקרונוס עשה בזמן המנוסה שלו. שיחים וצמחים רמוסים הובילו אותה בדרכה. כשהגיעה אל ההר הזר חייכה לעצמה חיוך שקט ולחשה: "אז אני מניחה ש**זה** הר האבדון?"

למרגלות ההר כבר לא היו כמעט סימנים, בגלל ששם קרונוס הפסיק לרוץ. טיגריס הסתכלה סביבה מחפשת אחר סימנים אחרים, ובאין ממצאים חוש הריח נכנס לפעולה.

היה קשה למצוא עקיבות אך פה ושם הייתה יכולה טיגריס למצוא שערות שחורות בודדות שנשרו מהאזורים הפגועים. הם הסגירו בקלות את הריח של קרונוס, ויצרו מעין שביל ריח עד המאורה הגבוהה במעלה ההר. המאורה בה ראה את ביתו, המאורה בה שכן.

בפנים היא מצאה אותו, שוכב ונאנק מכאבים, חסר-אונים.

הצל שהטילה על פנים המאורה העיר אותו. הוא נבהל כשראה אותה, אך במצבו לא היה לו הרבה מה לעשות. הוא כופף את אוזניו, חשף שיניים ונהם בעוינות, אך זה לא עזר להרתיע את טיגריס; היא ידעה מה מצבו.

ככל שהתקרבה קרונוס נמלא פחד יותר והתגובה הייתה בולטת: הוא נהם יותר בחוזקה וכמעשה ייאוש אף ניסה לקום.

ניסיון כושל, הוא קרס ברגע שרק התחיל - הוא לא יכל להיעזר רק ברגל אחת, עכשיו מצבו היה בולט לעין. "אני לא רוצה להילחם בך." אמרה טיגריס בשקט, שומרת על פנים שלוות.

אוזניו של קרונוס הזדקפו ועיניו נפערו מעט בתדהמה, הוא הפנה את פניו ממנה,מכניס את ניביו וטפריו, והשפיל את מבטו.

"מי את?" קולו היה נמוך ומפחיד באופן בלתי רגיל. גם קרונוס עצמו נבהל, אחרי הכל- הוא לא השתמש בו במשך שנתיים שלמות.

טיגריס נבהלה אף היא מקולו אך לא שינתה אפילו במעט את הבעתה, שיפו היה מורה מצויין.

"אני טיגריס, לוחמת קונג-פו עילית, חלק מהחמישייה הזועמת, וביתו המאומצת של מאסטר שיפו."

לקרונוס היה אכפת רק מהפרט הראשון. "למה את כאן?"

הוא לא טרח לשאול איך מצאה אותו, הוא ידע שנשרה לו פרווה מהאזורים הפגועים, וידע שבעצמו היה עוקב אחרי הריח בקלות.

"באתי כדי לעזור לך."

התשובה הפתיעה אותו שוב, והוא תקע בה את מבטו. מפנה את ראשו ממנה שוב, אמר: "תודה לך." זה היה הדבר היחיד שאמר לפני שטיגריס עזרה לו לקום, ובסחיבת פצוע התחילו השניים ללכת אל ארמון הג'ייד. למעשה זה היה הדבר היחיד שאמר לה לאורך כל הדרך.

במשך כל הדרך היא ניסתה לדובב אותו, אך לשווא. היא ניסתה גם להגיד דברים כמו: "תיזהר," "אל תדאג, אתה בסדר" ו-"אנחנו קרובים" במטרה לשבור את השתיקה. אך אפילו שרצה הוא לא היה מגיב; הוא היה תשוש מדי.

כשהגיעו למרגלות הארמון קרונוס נרתע בבהלה וכמעט נפל מאחיזתה של טיגריס.

"מה קרה?" שאלה כשראתה את פרצופו העוין של קרונוס, המופנה לעבר המדרגות. "הוא כאן, אני יכול להריח אותו בכל המקום.." הוא אמר בקדרות.

"אל תדאג, הוא לא כאן עכשיו," טיגריס אמרה בטון מרגיע אל קרונוס, למרות שלא היה לה מושג במי מדובר.

כשעלו במדרגות נרתע קרונוס שוב ולמרות חולשתו התפתל עד שהשתחרר מאחיזתה של טיגריס ונפל על ארבע רגליים - גם זה בקושי. ניביו וציפורניו היו שלופות אוזניו היו מכופפות ואישוניו הצטמצמו. "מה ל.." התחילה טיגריס לומר, אבל כשהסתובבה לראות לאיפה מופנה מבטו הבינה. בתוך הארמון דיבר מאסטר שיפו עם מישהו שהיא לא הצליחה לראות. כעבור רגע הדמות נעה קדימה, והיא ראתה מי זה היה שדיבר עם שיפו. הם הפנו את מבטיהם אליהם באותו רגע, והיא הבינה: זה היה פו.

עם מבט מבעית בעיניו אמר קרונוס בטון חד וחלק "**הרוצח**."

פרק רביעי- New friends

פו הסתכל סביב במבוכה כששמע את קרונוס. "רוצח?" אמר בבלבול "מה...א..."

כולם היו מופתעים. מובן היה שקרונוס מפחד מפו, אבל אף אחד לא ציפה למשהוא כל-כך קיצוני.

טיגריס הייתה הראשונה להתעשת, היא ניגשה אל פו במבט וטון מתנצל ואמרה לו בשקט, "אני מצטערת, אבל אולי כדאי שתלך." פו נעלב מהתגובה אבל ציית בכל מקרה.

טיגריס חזרה להסתכל על קרונוס, שלא הוריד את עיניו מפו אפילו לרגע, והמשיך לנהום לכיוונו. היא קדה למאסטר שלה, ופנתה אליו באותה הבעה ובאותו טון מתנצל: "הוא לא בדיוק נוח עם אנשים אחרים, אני חושבת שגם אתה צריך ללכת." שיפו כבר הקדים אותה, והלך משם בצעדים נחפזים אך שלווים באופן אופייני.

טיגריס פנתה חזרה אל קרונוס וראתה שמבטו עדיין ממוקד בנקודה שבה פו נעלם מאחורי הקיר.

היא כרעה אליו ובטון מרגיע אמרה "זה בסדר, הוא הלך." קרונוס תקע בה את מבטו.

טיגריס חזרה על מילותיה בטון שליו. לבסוף קרונוס פתח את פיו, "את אמרת שהוא בכלל לא כאן," אמר באותו קול מפחיד, אך הרבה יותר תשוש- מה שהפך אותו לפחות מפחיד בעיניה.

טיגריס צבטה את גשר אפה באצבעותיה, לקחה נשימה עמוקה ונשפה. היא הייתה צריכה לחשוב.

"אמרתי את זה כי אחרת הייתה נשאר בחוץ וקופא למוות, אתה צריך עזרה, אתה לא תשרוד לבד. ופו לא מזיק."

עיניו של קרונוס התרחבו בחזרה והוא הסיט את מבטו ממנה אל הרצפה, אך עדיין עמד על ארבע ואוזניו נשארו מכופפות.

"אתה **צריך** להיעזר גם באחרים, כולם כאן חברים." המילה הפתיעה את קרונוס.

"חברים," מלמל.

קרונוס נעמד לאט ובכבדות ונתן לטיגריס לעזור לו. ביחד נכנסו אל המגורים של הארמון, המקום שבו פו והחמישייה גרו. קרונוס כבר לא נהם. הוא ידע שאיומים יהיו חסרי תועלת, בעיקר כשבקושי יכל להגן על עצמו, אבל אי נוחותו הייתה בולטת. הוא היה מפוחד.

"אל תדאג, הוא לא יכנס אליך באמצע הלילה."

הם נכנסו לחדר של טיגריס. זה היה חדר קטן עם הדרישות המינימליות; מיטה ליד הדלת, שידה, ארון, חלון ומתלה לערסל שנראה שלא עשה שימוש כבר שנים. טיגריס הושיבה את קרונוס על המיטה בזמן שהוציאה מהשידה תחבושת והתחילה לחבוש את ידו השבורה.

קרונוס לא התנגד לטיפול. הוא התבונן במעשיה בשקט, המסירות שבה טיפלה בו הזכירה לו את החמימות שבה הצב טיפל בו כשהיה גור. זה היה זיכרון טוב.

הכאבים היו נוראיים, אבל לא היה מה לעשות אם קרונוס רוצה שידו תחלים. כשקיבעה טיגריס את ידו נשמע 'קליק' רועם מידו של קרונוס, אך על פניו לא נראתה שום תגובה חוץ מעווית קטנה בעין.

טיגריס לכדה את העווית הזו במבטה החד, והדבר הדאיג אותה מאוד.

"זה לא כואב?" שאלה.

"אני מתעלם מזה, אין לי בררה," הפתיעה התשובה את טיגריס.

לאחר מכן לקחה טיגריס קופסא עם אבקה ושפכה פנימה מים.

היא לקחה את התערובת הבוצית ומרחה שכבה עבה על התחבושת שעל ידו של קרונוס

"אל תיגע בכלום עד שזה יתייבש" הורתה לקרונוס.

כשסיימה לטפל בו ניגשה אל הארון והוציאה ממנו ערסל ישן אבל איכותי, ותלתה אותו על המתלה שהיה ליד החלון. "אתה בטח עייף," אמרה בזמן שתלתה את הערסל. "זה הערסל שבו ישנתי כשהייתה גורה, הוא אמנם ישן, אבל חזק מאוד וגם מספיק גדול לשמש מבוגר."

היא עזרה לו לקום והושיבה אותו בערסל, קרונוס התכרבל אל תוך עצמו בצורה אינסטנקטיבית אחרי שסיימה טיגריס להושיב אותו בערסל. הוא הרגיש כמו גור בתוך הדבר הזה, זה היה נוח באופן מפליא.

"תישן טוב, לא הולך להיות לך לילה קל."

טיגריס פנתה לצאת מחדרה. רגע שלפני שסגרה את הדלת שמעה אותו ממלמל, "כמו כל לילה אחר."

טירגיס הגיעה למטבח לאכול ארוחת ערב, פו היה שם כרגיל מכין מרק נודלס לכל השאר. טיגריס הרגישה את המבטים של כולם נעוצים בה כשהתיישבה ליד צפע.

היא החליטה להתעלם מזה בהתחלה, אבל לאחר חמש דקות כבר לא יכלה לסבול יותר.

"מה?" צעקה לעבר כולם בכעס. פו ושאר החמישייה הפנו את מבטיהם בחזרה לצלחות שלהם והמשיכו לאכול במבוכה.

רק מאנטיס אזר אומץ ושאל: "מה שלומו?"

"הפנתר?" הגיבה טיגריס למרות שהתשובה ברורה מאליו. שוב, רק מאנטיס הנהן למרות שכולם הביטו בה בתשומת לב.

"ובכן, השבר ביד שלו הרבה יותר רציני ממה שזה נראה והפצעים מזוהמים, אבל הוא לא מגיב בכלל לכאב. חוץ מ.." היא הפסיקה את עצמה באמצע.

"חוץ ממה?" פו התערב.

"כשקיבעתי לו את היד הייתה לו תגובה, אמנם קטנה ביותר. עווית קטנה בעין. לא הייתי שמה לב אם הייתה מסתכלת רגע מאוחר יותר." מבטה המהורהר היה תקוע בנודלס.

השאר קפצו מיד על ההזדמנות לשאול שאלות: "הצלחת לדבר איתו? מה שמו? מיהו? ממי למד?"

טיגריס לא נבהלה מהפרץ הפתאומי, "לא, הוא כמעט שבכלל לא מדבר. לא נראה שיש לו הרבה עם מי לדבר. ולפי הקול שלו, הוא לא אמר מילה כבר במשך שנים."

טיגריס סיימה לאכול וקמה מהשולחן לכיוון המגורים.

כניסתה זעזעה את קרונוס והוא התעורר, אך כשראה שזאת רק היא נרגע. הוא הסתובב לצד השני ונרדם כמעט מיד.

טיגריס קמה באמצע הלילה כדי לבדוק מה קורה עם קרונוס.

הוא התפתל בלי סוף מתוך שינה וזיעה ניגרה על פניו ללא הפסקה. "כמו כל לילה אחר" הדהד קולו בראשה, והיא חשבה "על זה הוא דיבר."

הרחמים מילאו את הבעתה והיא לקחה שמיכה מהארון, מכסה את הנמר. חוזרת לישון, היא חשבה שטוב שהוא לא התעורר. בוודאי לא היה רוצה את הרחמים שלה.


	5. חברים חדשים

**קונג פו פנדה אחד ושתיים****דרימוורקס**  
><strong>השם והמראה הרעיוני של קרונוס<strong>**סגה**

**כל הסיפור וכל מה שקשור לקרונוס****(****חוץ מהמראה והשם****) © ****לי**

**בבקשה תגיבו****! זה קר לוקח מספק שניות****. אפילו תגובות כמו ****"מגניב****" "עלוב****" "אהבתי****" "לא אהבתי****" יספיקו**

פרק רביעי- New friends

פו הסתכל סביב במבוכה כששמע את קרונוס. "רוצח?" אמר בבלבול "מה...א..."

כולם היו מופתעים. מובן היה שקרונוס מפחד מפו, אבל אף אחד לא ציפה למשהו כל-כך קיצוני.

טיגריס הייתה הראשונה להתעשת, היא ניגשה אל פו במבט ובטון מתנצל ואמרה לו בשקט, "אני מצטערת, אבל אולי כדאי שתלך." פו נעלב מהתגובה אבל ציית בכל מקרה.

טיגריס חזרה להסתכל על קרונוס, שלא הוריד את עיניו מפו אפילו לרגע, והמשיך לנהום לכיוונו. היא קדה למאסטר שלה, ופנתה אליו באותה הבעה ובאותו טון מתנצל: "הוא לא בדיוק נוח עם אנשים אחרים, אני חושבת שגם אתה צריך ללכת." שיפו כבר הקדים אותה, והלך משם בצעדים נחפזים אך שלווים באופן אופייני.

טיגריס פנתה חזרה אל קרונוס וראתה שמבטו עדיין ממוקד בנקודה שבה פו נעלם מאחורי הקיר.

היא כרעה אליו ובטון מרגיע אמרה "זה בסדר, הוא הלך." קרונוס תקע בה את מבטו.

טיגריס חזרה על מילותיה בטון שליו. לבסוף קרונוס פתח את פיו, "את אמרת שהוא בכלל לא כאן," אמר באותו קול מפחיד, אך הרבה יותר תשוש- מה שהפך אותו לפחות מפחיד בעיניה.

טיגריס צבטה את גשר אפה באצבעותיה, לקחה נשימה עמוקה ונשפה. היא הייתה צריכה לחשוב.

"אמרתי את זה כי אחרת הייתה נשאר בחוץ וקופא למוות, אתה צריך עזרה, אתה לא תשרוד לבד. ופו לא מזיק."

עיניו של קרונוס התרחבו בחזרה והוא הסיט את מבטו ממנה אל הרצפה, אך עדיין עמד על ארבע ואוזניו נשארו מכופפות.

"אתה **צריך** להיעזר גם באחרים, כולם כאן חברים." המילה הפתיעה את קרונוס.

"חברים," מלמל.

קרונוס נעמד לאט ובכבדות ונתן לטיגריס לעזור לו. ביחד נכנסו אל המגורים של הארמון, המקום שבו כולם כבר ישנו. קרונוס כבר לא נהם. הוא ידע שאיומים יהיו חסרי תועלת, בעיקר כשבקושי יכל להגן על עצמו, אבל אי נוחותו הייתה בולטת. הוא היה מפוחד.

"אל תדאג, הוא לא יכנס אליך באמצע הלילה."

הם נכנסו לחדר של טיגריס. זה היה חדר קטן עם הדרישות המינימליות; מיטה ליד הדלת, שידה, ארון, חלון ומתלה לערסל שנראה שלא עשו בו שימוש כבר שנים. טיגריס הושיבה את קרונוס על המיטה בזמן שהוציאה מהשידה תחבושת והתחילה לחבוש את ידו השבורה.

קרונוס לא התנגד לטיפול. הוא התבונן במעשיה בשקט, המסירות שבה טיפלה בו הזכירה לו את החמימות שבה הצב טיפל בו כשהיה גור. זה היה זיכרון טוב.

הכאבים היו נוראיים, אבל לא היה מה לעשות אם קרונוס רוצה שידו תחלים. כשקיבעה טיגריס את ידו נשמע 'קליק' רועם מידו של קרונוס, אך על פניו לא נראתה שום תגובה חוץ מעווית קטנה בעין.

טיגריס לכדה את העווית הזו במבטה החד, והדבר הדאיג אותה מאוד.

"זה לא כואב?" שאלה.

"אני מתעלם מזה, אין לי בררה," הפתיעה התשובה את טיגריס.

לאחר מכן לקחה טיגריס קופסא עם אבקה ושפכה פנימה מים.

היא לקחה את התערובת הבוצית ומרחה שכבה עבה על התחבושת שעל ידו של קרונוס.

"אל תיגע בכלום עד שזה יתייבש," הורתה לקרונוס.

כשסיימה לטפל בו ניגשה אל הארון והוציאה ממנו ערסל ישן אבל איכותי, ותלתה אותו על המתלה שהיה ליד החלון. "אתה בטח עייף," אמרה בזמן שתלתה את הערסל. "זה הערסל שבו ישנתי כשהייתה גורה, הוא אמנם ישן, אבל חזק מאוד וגם מספיק גדול לשמש מבוגר."

היא עזרה לו לקום והושיבה אותו בערסל, קרונוס התכרבל אל תוך עצמו בצורה אינסטנקטיבית אחרי שסיימה טיגריס להושיב אותו בערסל. הוא הרגיש כמו גור בתוך הדבר הזה, זה היה נוח באופן מפליא.

"תישן טוב, לא הולך להיות לך לילה קל."

טיגריס פנתה לצאת מחדרה. רגע שלפני שסגרה את הדלת שמעה אותו ממלמל, "כמו כל לילה אחר."

טיגריס הגיעה למטבח לאכול ארוחת ערב, פו היה שם כרגיל מכין מרק נודלס לכל השאר. טיגריס הרגישה את המבטים של כולם נעוצים בה כשהתיישבה ליד צפע.

היא החליטה להתעלם מזה בהתחלה, אבל לאחר חמש דקות כבר לא יכלה לסבול יותר.

"מה?" צעקה לעבר כולם בכעס. פו ושאר החמישייה הפנו את מבטיהם בחזרה לצלחות שלהם והמשיכו לאכול במבוכה.

רק מאנטיס אזר אומץ ושאל: "מה שלומו?"

"הפנתר?" הגיבה טיגריס למרות שהתשובה היתה ברורה מאליה. שוב, רק מאנטיס הנהן למרות שכולם הביטו בה בתשומת לב.

"ובכן, השבר ביד שלו הרבה יותר רציני ממה שזה נראה והפצעים מזוהמים, אבל הוא לא מגיב בכלל לכאב. חוץ מ.." היא הפסיקה את עצמה באמצע.

"חוץ ממה?" פו התערב.

"כשקיבעתי לו את היד הייתה לו תגובה, אמנם קטנה ביותר. עווית קטנה בעין. לא הייתי שמה לב אם הייתה מסתכלת רגע מאוחר יותר." מבטה המהורהר היה תקוע בנודלס.

השאר קפצו מיד על ההזדמנות לשאול שאלות: "הצלחת לדבר איתו? מה שמו? מיהו? ממי למד?"

טיגריס לא נבהלה מהפרץ הפתאומי. "לא, הוא כמעט שבכלל לא מדבר. לא נראה שיש לו הרבה עם מי לדבר. ולפי הקול שלו, הוא לא אמר מילה כבר במשך שנים."

טיגריס סיימה לאכול וקמה מהשולחן לכיוון המגורים.

כניסתה זעזעה את קרונוס והוא התעורר, אך כשראה שזאת רק היא נרגע. הוא הסתובב לצד השני ונרדם כמעט מיד.

טיגריס קמה באמצע הלילה כדי לבדוק מה קורה עם קרונוס.

הוא התפתל בלי סוף מתוך שינה וזיעה ניגרה על פניו ללא הפסקה. "כמו כל לילה אחר" הדהד קולו בראשה, והיא חשבה _על זה הוא דיבר__._

הרחמים מילאו את הבעתה והיא לקחה שמיכה מהארון, מכסה את הנמר. חוזרת לישון, היא חשבה שטוב שהוא לא התעורר. בוודאי לא היה רוצה את הרחמים שלה.


End file.
